gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:558050/Archives/2015-04
Rockstar response Também recebi a mensagem, acho que eles leram nossas mensagens mesmo, vamos ver o que pode acontecer em futuras atualizações, eu por exemplo não posso baixar a atual nem no PS3 nem no PS4 que ela trava e nem baixa, só me resta esperar a próxima. (talk/ /blog) 17:09, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hi 558, I'd returned after you signed off. Best of luck with your exam. SJWalker (talk) 17:52, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey 558, good luck on your exams! You can do it! ( ) 18:09, April 9, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Removing Appearances in Missions from vehicle pages Hi there, you recently removed "Prominent Appearances in Missions" sections from vehicle pages. You gave a valid reason, but in actually fact, it is invalid. Prominent's meaning is similar Significant, in that the appearance is a major part of a mission, it's important. You stated that we should not have these sections as vehicles can appear in every mission. Yes, that's true, but the "Prominent" is basically pulling that out of the equation. Look at an example, Look at the mission "Minor Turbulence" . What are the key vehicles, the tiny cars on the highways below? No. It's obvious, the Cargo Plane , the Duster , and the P996 Lazer s (the latter to a lesser extent). Look at the mission "Father/Son ". What are the key vehicles, the cars on the highway, which get pushed around? No, again, it the Sentinel (Amanda's) and the Phantom . Look at the mission "Legal Trouble ". What are the key vehicles, the police cars? The Jet s? No, the Cognoscenti Cabrio of Molly's, and the vehicle of choice used during the mission. Basically, it is defining the appearances that are important or unsual, in Minor Turbulence, the Lazers chase the player, that's unusual, and they aren't normally seen flying around, therefore it should be mentioned. If it was called "Appearances in Missions", it would be OK to remove, but since this is "Prominent", I am going to start re-adding the section to the pages you removed it from. Thank You. (talk) | ( ) 09:15, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Assunto do chat Realmente, você só pode ter saído do chat por que o assunto não era nem um pouco legal né? :p de fato, falar sobre depressão não é um assunto agradável. (talk/ /blog) 15:18, April 14, 2015 (UTC) : A história na verdade é besteira, só mais uma bobeira que vem na minha cabeça enquanto eu converso com as pessoas. (talk/ /blog) 20:10, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Signature Mistake? Hi 558, can I ask why your signature has a L on the end? DLVIII (3 i's) is 558, adding another L on the end puts that to 606. Is that a mistake, or is it purposely done? (talk) | ( ) 16:32, April 14, 2015 (UTC) : I much prefer it without the last L, like this: DLVIII. Most users on this wiki call you 558 (including me), I personally think this suits you're nickname. :) (talk) | ( ) 17:33, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Far Cry 4 Lembra quando você me falou sobre o Far Cry? Pois é, que decepção, não mudou muito do Far Cry 3 pro Far Cry 4, é o mesmo gameplay, a mesma física, as mesmas animações, os mesmos efeitos sonoros, mudou pouca coisa, só mudou a habilidade de mover os corpos dos inimigos, botaram um jeito de jogar uma isca para os predadores, a história é outra, mas em geral, é 90% a mesma coisa. (talk/ /blog) 21:11, April 14, 2015 (UTC) : Pois é! Amanhã eu vou trocar pelo Infamous, pelo menos esse eu tenho certeza que vale a pena... Ubsoft realmente não dá pra confiar, ou o jogo vem "awful" ou é o mesmo jogo. (talk/ /blog) 01:15, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Navbox template and your sig Do you want to try to do the new template yourself and I'll just watch and give you help if you need it. Use Template:Infobox Tester to start with, remove all existing and copy the source code from the Template:gtav weapons into it. Remove all the weapons and rename. Then when you have it looking the way you want it, create the new template and copy & paste your new code into it. Then you can add the new Template:gtav gear into the navbox }} As far as your sig goes, DLVMMML gives you DLVMMML :) smurfy (coms) 22:11, April 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: GTA V Hi 558. As crazy as it sounds, I still haven't played it. I had a job interview yesterday afternoon so most of my time was taken up with that, then I spent three hours installing the game and it finished installing just as I left to go out for the evening. I'm giving it a try today and I'm sure it will exceed my expectations. I'm not sure how I managed to edit the Wiki all this time either, especially since I'm so far behind everyone else. :) SJWalker (talk) 10:47, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Category That nonsense category has been deleted and the user has been blocked. Having seen his other Wikis he's been banned from two other Wikis, so we appear to have a persistent vandal. SJWalker (talk) 23:02, April 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hi 558. Don't worry about the late reply, you explained you were in the middle of exams. How did they go by the way? Yeah, I didn't think there was much point warning that user, as it would just have gone straight over his head and he'd have ignored it. I haven't played GTA V yet as I installed it on my laptop but it wouldn't play at all, not enough memory. I've got my eye on another laptop so it's just a case of getting the money together. SJWalker (talk) 21:11, April 18, 2015 (UTC) I hope so too. My birthday is coming up next month and my parents have said they'll put some money towards a new laptop, so I just need to find the money I'm going to put towards it. Hopefully it shouldn't take too long. SJWalker (talk) 00:00, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Aniversário Obrigado pela mensagem, valeu! :P (talk/ /blog) 23:56, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Vehicle Info + Complaint Thank you for taking the time to message me about this. Just to update, I have messaged MoneyPolice over this incident before contacting other members within community, and for the time being, I have been discouraged will not be adding additional information on the GTA wiki. Thanks again. Need for Speed World ID: ApacheAH64A (talk) 15:37, April 20, 2015 (UTC) ApacheAH-64A (Sorry in advance if my signature is out of place or 'wacky' in anyway, I'm still working on it for the time being). Rfp Hey 558, can you vote on my RFP please. Myth hunter question Yeah i don't kniw how to sign my name without it showing the tool to do so--TevanoRCMP (talk) 21:39, April 22, 2015 (UTC) GTA IV Transcripts Thanks for your help! It is much more easier now. MC (MyComputer) 07:55, April 23, 2015 (UTC) I noticed that you had also added alternative dialogues for the mission, and I can also see it is important. But is it important for dialogues in the fail cutscenes to be included, as I noticed that in the transcript page? MC (MyComputer) 08:56, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Apologies if I'm working at the transcripts at a very slow pace, as I am preparing for my performance at the SEA Games next month. After the Games, I will work at the transcripts at a much faster rate. Please bear with it for the next month or so. Thank you! MC (MyComputer) 09:37, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Okay. But you did not answer the question (above the apology), as I'm puzzled about the last dialogue for It's Your Call/Transcript, as it depicts a fail cutscene. MC (MyComputer) 02:32, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Sometimes, I think it's best to include both conversations and cutscenes to be systematic. For example, in Paper Trail, if Eduard Borodin is killed over the city or if Borodin flies into Alderney, a fail cutscene and a phone call would occur. It seems a bit weird if only the cutscene is included. MC (MyComputer) 04:18, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Also, I'm currently doing the transcript for Three's a Crowd. When Karen Daniels has a dialogue, how should I refer it to her, by Michelle or Karen? MC (MyComputer) 04:29, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Recadinho para o camarada xD É, não fomos bloqueados, isso quer dizer que a mensagem para o 452 valeu a pena kkkk. Aquele babaca, quem ele pensa que é? Ser bloqueado na wiki dele tudo bem, querer bloquear a gente em todas as wikis ja é demais, que cara otário, acha que é dono de todas as wikis também... Espero que o sonho do Smashbro se torne realidade e ele seja removido como burocrata e seja bloqueado daquela wiki, eu pago pra ver isso e até ia tirar um print disso xD. (talk/ /blog) 14:08, April 23, 2015 (UTC) RE Thanks! Myth(Talk/ ) 19:27, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Phone calls in Transcripts Hi 558. WildBrick had mentioned that phone calls that introduce characters is not compulsory, but I think it's important. As, sometimes phone calls immediately start a mission, for example in Roman's Sorrow and Hostile Negotiation. What do you think? MC (MyComputer) 00:53, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Also, if you think the phone calls are compulsory, where should the phone calls 'that unlock a certain string of mission' be placed, in the completed mission that trigger the call, or the mission unlocked or started after the call. MC (MyComputer) 01:20, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Sasquatch e Boomer Lembra que a gente disse que eles eram grandes amigos? Pois é. Veja isso aqui. (talk/ /blog) 01:53, April 26, 2015 (UTC) : Sobre o VaultBoy eu acho injustiça xD VaultBoy não tem nada a ver com o caso pra mim, ele sempre foi um bom adm/burocrata. (talk/ /blog) 02:46, April 26, 2015 (UTC) ::: Don't go blindly believing the anonymous muck-throwers. It's all an expected part of the troll's tactics. smurfy (coms) 03:35, April 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::: I make no secret of not being a fan of either of them, (see the RfP pages) and don't think Tom should have un-blocked Boomer without discussion, but to suggest they are the same person is just throwing mud and hoping some of it sticks. I work for a large multi-national telecommunications company, and I can tell you that IP address info is pretty meaningless. At best it means they have the same internet provider and are possibly in the same city neighbourhood (depending how AT&T do their dynamic IP allocation). smurfy (coms) 03:55, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Editing difficulty Hi again. I realised that I can't edit the Bleed Out page, as the "Something went wrong: Unknown error" notice always appear. Can you try to fix the page? Thank you. MC (MyComputer) 11:58, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I can edit now. Thanks. I will add in the dialogues for Roman and Niko tommorow. MC (MyComputer) 13:49, April 26, 2015 (UTC) I almost forgot to ask you: Can you please specify which dialogue are you referring to, the one which Roman calls Niko to go to the hospital and fetch him back to the cab depot, the dialogues during the mission Bleed Out, or others? I really need to go offline now, as it's really late now in my country and my family members are complaining. Message me by tommorow, okay? Thanks. MC (MyComputer) 14:21, April 26, 2015 (UTC) I'll add in the dialogues now. If you noticed that some dialogues are missing in the transcripts, just message me and I'll add it as soon as I can. MC (MyComputer) 06:55, April 27, 2015 (UTC) I had added in the dialogues. It's now on this page already. Thanks for reminding me. MC (MyComputer) 10:36, April 27, 2015 (UTC) 1955? I would take the assumption that it wasn't notable enough...even though we seem to be covering IRL facts in other years, granted they are about DLC releases, but still, should it not be covered at all? 15:14, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :With regards to listing birth years of real-life people, the ones I've seen generally only seem to be those with a notable long-term connection to Rockstar, such as Sam and Dan Houser, and Lazlow. SJWalker (talk) 15:17, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :The only reason why Lazlow has a long term connection to rockstar is because hes the one responsible for the music in all games (GTA III and beyond) Amazon says what music they have then lazlow picks some out and then gives them to rockstar to put into the gameTevanoRCMP (talk) 15:29, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :Of course for GTA IV he was the one who remixed the songs that are played on the BeatTevanoRCMP (talk) 15:30, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Peferences Hi again. When I was visiting the 'Recent Wiki Activity' page while using my mobile phone, there will a notice to go to my Peferences and change my skin. But I just can't find the option to change it. Can you please instruct me on how to find the option, so that I can keep track of things when I am no time to use my computer. Thank you very much. MC (MyComputer) 10:06, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Oh dear! I can't edit some missions in GTA IV, because the same notice I encountered in Bleed Out appears again. What's wrong with the pages? Can you please try to fix to fix the pages as soon as possible? Sorry for the inconvienence and I thank you in advance. MC (MyComputer) 12:13, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Didn't I add in the dialogues between Roman and Niko in First Date (GTA IV)/Transcript already? MC (MyComputer) 12:27, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Easy Fare, Jamaican Heat, and Bull in a China Shop. I was editing the template in these pages. I'm not sure if there's more to this list. MC (MyComputer) 12:35, April 28, 2015 (UTC) The pages should be okay now. Thanks again. Also, what can I do if I encounters this again? MC (MyComputer) 12:45, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for your help. I really appreciate it. MC (MyComputer) 13:51, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Re:Bleeter Images Hey 558, sorry but I can't help you, I can only get images from GTA V using Snapmatic now. The only way to get decent pics of these characters is taking screenshots in the enhanced/PC version. Try asking photographers like Switch101 or Smurfynz, they'll probably be able to help you. Cheers. DocVinewood (talk) 14:24, April 28, 2015 (UTC) I will see what I can find. I'll check back on each of my save points to see if I can see their bleets. As for the other thing, don't worry about it, we can all be emotional sometimes. smurfy (coms) 23:03, April 30, 2015 (UTC)